


A little bit of water

by Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, deaf!clint barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/pseuds/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina
Summary: Steve glared at him, disheveled and wet, with water dripping from his hair onto his nose and down his face. “Don’t be a wet rag?” He said, “Seriously? A wet rag?” Bucky ducked his head and laughed moving towards steve and slicking back his hair, causing water to rush down his back. “I hate the rain.” He whined, he re-buttoned his jeans, and tried to pull his shirt down a little, only to find that the rain made it stick to his body. He gave up with a sigh, and Bucky could almost see him wilting.





	A little bit of water

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm gearing up to write a longer series fic, with Mr. James buckman Barnes as the main character, and I wanted to do a few drables to get used to writing him and his personality. Maybe I'll get a few 1000 word drabbles out of it~

Steve liked poetry. It often served as a point of humor for the comandos, specifically when it came to rain. In the 21st century, steve’s attitude towards rain hadn’t changed much, according to bucky. It still put him in a foul mood, that had the ability to seep into his friend and cause problems. 

“Come’on Stevie,” Bucky yelled, they were visiting Barton’s family again, hanging out with Barney and his wife, messing around with Barney’s kids while Clint tried to feed the dog Pizza. Steve stood outside, letting the rain just pour down on him. They’d been necking in the woods near the house when the downpour had begun. “Don’t be a wet rag! Lets go inside!” 

Steve glared at him, disheveled and wet, with water dripping from his hair onto his nose and down his face. “Don’t be a wet rag?” He said, “Seriously? A wet rag?” Bucky ducked his head and laughed moving towards steve and slicking back his hair, causing water to rush down his back. “I hate the rain.” He whined, he re-buttoned his jeans, and tried to pull his shirt down a little, only to find that the rain made it stick to his body. He gave up with a sigh, and Bucky could almost see him wilting. 

“Well I love the rain.” Bucky said, he walked past Steve and reached out to smack his ass, only to have steve swerve at the last second. “Steve, it’s just rain, let’s go back to the house.” Bucky tried again, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips and he watched Steve mentally bitch about the rain. 

“It’s not just rain,” Steve said, he shook his head, sending water droplets everywhere, “it’s so much more than that, it’s a reminder that I’m an old man, it’s a persistent force in life telling us that we can’t make out in the woods its-” Mid rant, steve caught sight of Bucky’s face and stopped. “You think it’s funny?” He asked, he put his hands on his hips, allowing a new part of his shirt to acquire water.

“No no,” Bucky said, turning a little to hide his smirk, “I think you’re just gettin’ all shakespear-y about a little rain.” Steve shook his head, a laugh bubbling behind his facade of irritation.

“You want to see shakespearism? I’ll give you shakespearism.” Bucky took off running, not the ‘I’m running for my life kind’ more like the ‘I’m playing with you’ kind of run. The kind that had resulted in them fooling around in the woods in the first place. “Hey get back here!” Steve yelled, he took off after Bucky, spouting Shakespeare quotes as he went. 

“You say that you love rain, but you open your umbrella when it rains!” Steve yelled, and Bucky could practically feel himself running around a training ground while Steve yelled this at him and Dummy. “You say that you love the sun, but you find a shadow spot when the sun shines!” he continued. Bucky took a sharp left and pulled back a branch with him, letting it go at just the right time so that it fully smacked Steve in the neck, briefly cutting off his yelling. 

“That’s cheating you Jerk!” Steve yelled, he clutched his throat as it throbbed.

“What are you going to do about it?” Bucky challenged, he wiggled his eyebrows at Steve. Steve stared at him for a moment before lunging for him. Bucky moved at the last second. “Gotta be better than that Punk!” Bucky turned tail and ran, he could see the barn through the scape of trees.

Bucky looked over his shoulder just as he left the safety of the trees to see Steve fully running at him. This wasn’t the playing kid of running, this was the ‘I’m going to tackle your ass’ kind of running that made Bucky’s heart jump in his chest. 

He was ready for it, and as soon as steve and he collided, they were falling, face first into a pile of muddy water that quickly coated them. Bucky opened his mouth to say something smart, but was cut off by Steve kissing him. Bucky laughed then, and Steve sat up, his body almost completely on top of Bucky’s. 

“You say that you love the wind, but you close your windows when wind blows.” Steve quoted, he stood, and struck a theatrical pose, that looked all the more ridiculous now that he was covered in mud, “This is why I am afraid, you say that you love me too.” He finished, and bowed elaboratly. Bucky propped himself up on his elbows, ignoring the way that the mud seeped into his clothes almost as much as the rain did. 

“Are you about done?” He asked, Steve ignored him, and stood up, dusting himself off as if it would help with the mud. “Punk.” Bucky muttered, as he hauled himself up off the ground.

“Jerk,” Steve countered, he looked towards the house, to the porch were the very pregnant Laura was waiting. She stood with one hand on her hip, the other clutching towels. “She’s waiting.” He said, Bucky looked at her, and smiled. A more patient women he hadn’t seen in years. 

The pair made their way to the house, and stood in front of laura as she scolded them for being out in the rain. “You’re not going inside like that.” She declared, “You can go ahead and strip out here. I’ll leave the towels for you.” 

Steve and Bucky shared a look as they did as they were told, dropping their soiled clothes on the porch and covering their junk with to-small towels. 

“She remind you of your ma at all?” Bucky asked, as he tried to ring some water out of his hair before going into the house. Steve smiled and looked at the ground as he fought to get his wet pants off.

“This remind you of when your ma nearly belted you for tracking mud into her kitchen?” Steve countered. Bucky smiled, he had the memory in his head, and the idea of it made him smile. 

“Yeah, maybe a little.” Steve finally got his pants off and wrapped himself in the towel. The pair entered the house through the kitchen, and a quick look at the living room told him that it was almost time for dinner. 

“Hurry up and get cleaned up now,” Laura called, bucky could hear Barney laughing at something in the other room, and he knew that Clint would most likely still be asleep. Steve grinned, calling his agreement to her before turning to dash up the stairs, at the last second, Bucky knocked past him, grabbing Steve’s towel and taking it with him. 

“Bucky!” Steve yelled, he thundered up the stairs behind him, using his hands to hide his bits as he took the stairs two at a time. Bucky dashed to the guest room, slamming the door shut behind him. Steve pounded on the door, yelling and demanding to be let in. “Bucky! Let me in!” he yelled, pounding on the door with a closed fist.

“Steven Grant Rogers don’t you dare put a hole in my house!” Laura yelled, Steve immediately stopped pounding on the door, calling down an apology to laura. 

“Buck, please” Steve said softly, Bucky smiled, he knew that voice, it was a bargaining voice. 

“What’ll you offer me?” He asked, he wasn’t stupid enough to open the door to bargain. Steve huffed and sighed.

“I’ll offer you a continuation of our fun in the woods.” Steve tried, Bucky grinned, and opened the door, Steve quickly stepped in and shut the door behind himself. As Steve moved past him and stepped into the ensuite, Bucky happily congratulated himself on preventing one of Steve’s rainy day moods.


End file.
